dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Greatest Hits
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Greatest Hits is a Wii Game 2007 Characters *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Bakugan Trainer *Chaotic Trainer *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Kat *Ana *Young Cricket *Master Mantis *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *9-Volt *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) Song List *Hot N Cold by Katy Perry *Gimme More by Brittney Spears *Beginning by Trickski *Autos, Moda Y Rock and Roll by Fandango *Making Music by Hi-5 (USA) *What If by Jason Derulo *Moskau by Dschinghis Khan (Dancing Bros.) *Adult Education by Hall & Oates *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *Ch-Ch-Changing by Hi-5 *Elbow to Elbow by The Wiggles *1 Thing by Amerie *With Every Heartbeat by Robyn *Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant by Backyardigans *Three Caballeros by Disney Classic *Living in a Box by Living in a Box *Ready or Not by Hi-5 (USA) *Don't Wanna Fall in Love by Jane Child *Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner *Brown Girl in the Ring by The Wiggles *In My Head by Jason Derulo *Tennis Court by Lorde *Soul Bossa Nova by Quincy Jones and His Orchestra *Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley *Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce *T.E.A.M. by Hi-5 (USA) *Pure Shores by All Saints *Where's Your Head At? by Basement Jaxx *Benny Lava by Buffalay *Mighty Dread by Buju Banton *Rasputin by Boney M *Wherever I May Roam by Metallica *I Feel Love by Donna Summer *El Rey Y Yo by Los Angeles Negros *I Can be Anything That I Want to Be by Blues Clues *Tuba Polka by Backyardigans *Action Hero by Hi-5 (USA) *Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango by The Wiggles *Ridin (Solo) by Jason Derulo *Candy by Robbie Williams *Music Sounds Better with You by Stardust *Venus by Bananarama *Underwater Discovery by Hi-5 (USA) *You and Me to the Rescue by Backyardigans *Rhythm of the Night by Corona *Pororo (Theme) by Pororo the Little Penguin *Do the Wiggle Groove by The Wiggles *Rainbow 'Round the World by Hi-5 *Get Up by Zolani Mahola *Happy Together by The Beatles *The Sky's the Limit by Jason Derulo *Bigger Than Big (Original Vocal Mix) by Super Mal feat. Luciana *Anthem by N-Joi *Get Ready to Wiggle by The Wiggles *Knucklehead by Grover Washington Jr. *North South East West by Hi-5 (USA) *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *I Just Can't Wait to Be King by Disney's The Lion King *Hanna Montana (Opening) by Hannah Montana *Dribble & Spitz by WarioWare *Scandalous by Mis-Teeq *Just a Gigolo by Louis Prima *Say Hello to Zambezia by Gang of Instrumentals *Just Mario by Ubisoft Meets Nintendo *Living in a Rainbow by Hi-5 (USA) *I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor *Tribal Dance by 2 Unlimited *Do the Flap by The Wiggles *Be Prepared by Disney's The Lion King *Here It Goes Agian by OK Go *Brilliant 2U by Naoki *Stomp by Placebo *Robot Number 1 by Hi-5 (USA) *I Don't Care Anymore by Phil Collins *House Nation by ravex *Six Months in a Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) by The Wiggles *Photograph by Nickelback *Work (Freemasons Remix) by Kelly Rowland *Celebrate Night by Naoki *Some Kind of Wonderful by Hi-5 (USA) *Glamorous by Fergie *Please and Thank You by Backyardigans *Hot Potato by The Wiggles *Easy Easy by Gang of Instrumentals *Lady (Hear Me Tonight) by Modjo *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *Five Senses by Hi-5 (USA) *If You Wanna Get to Heaven by Ozark Mountain Daredevils *No Limit by 2 Unlimited *So Many Animals by Hi-5 (USA) *Baia by Ray Gilbert *Apache (Jump on it) by The Sugarhill Gang *Feeling Chirpy by The Wiggles *Y.M.C.A. by Village People *Isidora by Bog Bog Orkestar *Move Your Body by Hi-5 (USA) *Yatta! by Happa-tai *What to Do, Blue? by Blue's Clues *Feel the Beat by Hi-5 (USA) *Out of Mist by Ludovic Mampuya *Keep on Movin' by NM *Reasonace by Naoki-Ex *Superstar by Tomboy *CRAZY GONNA CRAZY by TRF *Break the Chain by Tourbillon *NO CRIME by SHANADOO *Purple Line by 東方神起 *Our Song by Shinichi Osawa *Engine Sentai Go-onger by EG-Project *Anata boshi by EG-Project *Lesson by DJ by U.T.D. & Friends Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Oscillator *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Space *Substance *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Jungle *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Wild West *Culture *Thunderstorm *Safety *Sensor *Howdown *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Adventure *Reversion *Retroversion *Zambezia *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air *Boxing Ring *Hi-5 Music Stage 1 *Hi-5 Music Stage 2